When securities such as checks and tickets are printed, magnetic ink information is generally embedded into a recording medium to prevent forgery by criminals. For example, checks are widely applied in bargaining transaction and personal consumption. Generally, information such as the par value of the check and the drawee signature is recorded on a front side of the check. For the convenience to describe, such information is referred to as front-side signing information. Besides, the check is recorded with information such as banking organization code, personal bank account and check series number through magnetic ink.
The front-side signing information of the traditional checks is manually signed by the owner of the check. However, in recent years, people have started to print the front-side signing information by a printer. The magnetic ink characters of the check can be identified by a magnetic head through an MICR technology. For example, after a check is received by a retail store, the magnetic ink on the check is firstly detected by a card reader, and then the information recorded with the magnetic ink is read, to affirm the validness of the check. After the check is affirmed to be valid, the operator prints the endorsement such as a certification and a name of a user who receives the check on the back side of the check by the printer.
In the conventional art, different apparatuses are required to read the magnetic ink of the check, print the endorsement and print the front-side signing information, and thus the processing steps are cumbersome, and the processing time is long. Therefore, it is desired to provide a device which can comprehensively process recording medium with embedded information.